


You From My Arms: An Agron/Nasir Fanmix

by theswearingkind



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:36:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Agron/Nasir fanmix, roughly following their plot arc through Vengeance and War of the Damned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You From My Arms: An Agron/Nasir Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the [15 Days of Fanmixes](http://theswearingkind.tumblr.com/post/49117130295/15-days-of-fanmixes) challenge for prompt #1, "for your OTP." 
> 
> Link goes to the 8tracks playlist for the mix. No download is available, sorry.

[You From My Arms: An Agron/Nasir Fanmix](http://8tracks.com/theswearingkind/you-from-my-arms-an-agron-nasir-fanmix)

1\. **who are you, really?** , mikky ekko

_who, who are you really?_  
and where, where are you going?  
i've got nothing left to prove  
'cause i've got nothing left to lose  
see me bare my teeth for you  
who, who are you? 

2\. **pressure** , until the ribbon breaks

_maybe in another life, if we get another life_  
maybe in that life, i could learn to love you  
maybe in another time, if there is another time  
maybe in that time, i could learn to love you 

3\. **retrograde** , james blake

_suddenly i'm hit_  
is this darkness or the dawn?  
and your friends are gone  
and your friends won't come  
so show me where you fit 

4\. **manchester** , kishi bashi

_oh hello, will you be mine?_  
i haven't felt this alive in a long time  
all the streets are warm today  
i read the signs  
i haven't been this in love in a long time  
the sun is up, the sun will stay  
all for the new day 

5\. **feel again** , onerepublic

_heart still beating but it's not working_  
it's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing  
i reached out, trying to love  
but i feel nothing  
oh, my heart is numb  
but with you, i feel again 

6\. **you as you were** , shearwater

_the electric charge of a change in the weather_  
you were touching my arm  
you were holding a feather  
and then i opened my eyes  
and the world goes racing, suddenly changed 

7\. **dark in my imagination** , of verona

_i don't wanna think about it now_  
is it all in my head?  
are you somewhere waiting for me?  
i don't wanna think about it now  
is there something you said?  
all these secrets that you keep...  
it's dark in my imagination 

8\. **figure 8** , ellie goulding

_still not too old to die young_  
but lovers hold on to everything  
and lovers hold on to anything  
i chase your love around a figure 8  
i need you more than i can take  
you promise forever and a day  
and then you take it all away 

9\. **possibility** , lykke li

_so tell me when you hear my heart stop_  
you're the only one who knows  
tell me when you hear my silence  
there's a possibility i wouldn't know  
so tell me when my sorrow's over  
you're the reason why i'm closed  
tell me when you hear me falling  
there's a possibility it wouldn't show 

10\. **if i had a boat** , james vincent mcmorrow

_once i had a dream, once i had a hope_  
that was yesterday, not so long ago  
this is not the end, this is just the world  
such a foolish thing  
such an honest girl  
if i had a boat, i would sail to you  
hold you in my arms, ask you to be true 

11\. **keep young and carry on** , the electric sons

_we'll throw our hands in the fight_  
raise our torches and ride  
strike those shadows and battle on  
we have no fear of those dead and gone  
we'll be alright, be here tonight  
keep young and carry on  
one step further, one step further  
one step closer, one step closer 

12\. **let's go home** , carousel

_we could take this road, let's go home_  
all those dreams we know  
we could take this road on our own  
all those dreams we know  
all those dreams won't go  
i won't let it go, i'm taking control  
i want you to know, you're already home 


End file.
